Mi-28
The Mil Mi-28 "Havoc" is a dedicated anti-armor attack helicopter designed by the Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant of Russia and is operated by the Russian Army Air Force since its debut in 1998. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Mi-28 is first seen during the level The Coup, being used by Al-Asad's military near a dock. The first time it can be interacted with is in Safehouse, where it serves as a Loyalist gunship support for Captain Price's SAS team in Russia following the detonation of a Nuclear Device by Khaled Al-Asad in the middle east. In "Safehouse" the Mi-28Ns' callsign is Mosin 2-5, as stated by the crew, most likely the pilot. The Havoc is next seen in a flashback mission One Shot, One Kill where several are used by Ultranationalists in Pripyat. Two are brought down by a pair of SAS Snipers—the then-Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan. One is destroyed by Price using an M82 and the other almost crushes MacMillan as it crashes, injuring him. The final occurrence of these helicopters is in the level Game Over, where a Loyalist Havoc destroys an Ultranationalist Mi-24, causing enough of a distraction for Soap MacTavish to kill Imran Zakhaev and his escorts. File:1 Mi28.jpg|An Mi28 chopper model in-game ''Modern Warfare 2'' Appearance in Campaign The Mi-28 Havoc appears heavily, as it is the primary attack helicopter for the Russian military in their attack on the United States. It has virtually supplanted the Mi-24 Hind in most of the Campaign. Several Havocs are engaged in "Wolverines!", where they attempt to attack the player's squad and hinder their extraction. In "Of Their Own Accord", multiple Havocs are seen attacking the Washington Monument evacuation site, and the World War II Memorial has been seized and is used as a forward Mi-28 refueling/rearming station. *Wolverines! *Of Their Own Accord *Whiskey Hotel Appearance in Multiplayer The Mi-28 "Havoc" is the helicopter used in Chopper Gunner (11 kills without dying) if the player is on the OpFor, Spetsnaz, and Militia teams. Task Force 141, the U.S. Navy S.E.A.L.s, and the U.S. Army Rangers use the AH-64 Apache. The Havoc is referred as "chopper" or "helicopter", unlike Apache, as the announcers for the foreign factions inform the friendly Havoc as "Friendly chopper/helicopter inbound" and "Enemy Apache incoming". The American/British factions say "Friendly Apache inbound" and "Enemy chopper/helicopter incoming" instead.'' '' Spec Ops The Havoc also appears frequently as an enemy in some missions, usually as a target or a specific enemy that must be eliminated. *Suspension *Homeland Security *Wreckage Trivia *The Mi-28 used against Capt. MacMillan and Lt. Price is used by Ultranationalists, which may seem odd since the mission is dated 1996. At the time of 'All Ghillied Up' and 'One Shot, One Kill', the Ultranationalists were not an official group, rather a band of separatists from the Russian armed forces (MacMillan makes a reference to Zakhaev's group eliminating the Russian troops they couldn't buy out). Therefore they would have any Russian equipment they wanted. *Havocs are piloted by two copies of Pelayo from Call of Duty 4, same goes for Apaches. *The Havoc is the first Russian helicopter to be a dedicated attack helicopter, unlike the Mi-24 "Hind". *One of the Mi-28 Havocs appeared in "One Shot, One Kill" has Urban Camouflage. Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Helicopters